


Моменты гармонии

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Normal Life, Philosophy, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Это вещь не о гармонии героев с самими собой, но со временем суток, которое им больше всего по душе. Возможен легкий ОСС
Kudos: 1





	Моменты гармонии

Рассвет. 

Когда все еще спят, Трис любуется утренним Чикаго, как свежий воздух постепенно согревается под жаркими лучами солнца. Со времени своей бытности в Отречении она вставала раньше всех, потому что тогда это было единственным временем, когда можно побыть одной, пока не поднимутся родители и Калеб. Фракция сменилась - привычка осталась, хотя в Бесстрашии спят гораздо дольше, да и всегда есть места для уединения. Трис восхищается бликами солнца на стеклах зданий Эрудиции - раньше они казались такими далекими, сейчас же с крыши обиталища Бесстрашных они намного ближе, но Трис не устает наслаждаться ими. Ради такой красоты стоит вставать пораньше, что она и делает, влезая по канату на специальную смотровую площадку - потом ей становится просто некогда.

Вволю налюбовавшись городом в одиночестве, Трис идет в спортивный зал, где разминается, оттачивает удары на боксерской груше и метает ножи. Не смотря на то, что ей нужно тренироваться в стрельбе из автомата, девушка этого не делает, поскольку не хочет разбудить других людей - в Бесстрашии залы удалены от других помещений, но привычка не мешать другим и скрывать свои эмоции въелась в Трис, которая после тренировки принимает душ и идет в комнату, где спит ее любимый человек - во сне Четыре выглядит очень расслабленным и беззащитным, чего не скажешь о реальности - он всегда наготове.

Трис улыбается и юркает под одеяло, касаясь мужчины - она счастлива.

Утро.

Для Четыре это любимое время суток - проснуться вместе с любимой и перекинуться с ней пару шуток - его девочка намного чаще улыбается, а смех становится все более заразительным - его методы по мягкому раскрепощению приносят свои плоды - Трис не боится открываться миру и новым знакомым и усваивать новые навыки.

Четыре, встав с кровати, исполняет ежеутренний ритуал, который состоит не только в зарядке - кроме Трис никто не знает, что Тобиас обожает драться подушками, в остальное же время он серьезен и деловит, отдавая распоряжения как один из лидеров Бесстрашия. Четыре улыбается - на завтрак снова его любимый шоколадный торт. Он ощущает прилив сил, в то время как большинство Бесстрашных стараются скрыть зевки - последствия вчерашней ночной развлекаловки дают о себе знать.

После завтрака Тобиас снова разминается и готов принять очередную порцию неофитов для тренировки - судя по ожившим после бодрящего травяного чая лицам и шуточкам между собой, они рвутся в бой. По всей видимости, тренировка обещает быть удачной 

День.

Калеб полностью погружен в работу на благо Эрудиции - он трудится над новым проектом для Джанин. Его рабочее место находится рядом с окном, куда Калеб изредка позволяет бросить мимолетный взгляд. Он подмечает, что сегодня небо такое же синее, как пиджак, который парень сегодня надел. Как кажется Калебу, даже природа на стороне Эрудитов - иначе зачем же им выбирать тот цвет, который видишь практически постоянно даже в отражении зданий и в воде. 

Калеб отхлебывает крепкий черный кофе с сахаром - отличное средство для стимуляции умственной деятельности, да и вкус очень даже приятный. До прихода в Эрудицию он не знал, что есть такой замечательный напиток, зато теперь он может пить его постоянно - в его бывшей фракции Отречении пили только воду. И до чего же это глупо выглядело! Калеб морщится от неприятных воспоминаний и вводит данные в компьютер. Несколько нажатий клавиш - и на экран выводятся новые расчеты. Это не то, что он ожидал, результат и близко не подходит к желаемому. Что ж, стоит еще поработать над вычислениями и формулами, чтобы добиться того, чего он хочет.

Калеб вновь отпивает кофе и с головой погружается в работу.

Сумерки.

Питер мастерски скрывается в тенях, наблюдая за всем и вся. Он не святой, ему главное оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте. Вот и сегодня он проехал в Эрудицию, напросившись в отряд одного из командиров - в этом районе увеличилось количество афракционеров, что довольно странно, поскольку они предпочитали улицы Отречения, где их всегда накормят. При мыслях о фракции Стиффов, Питер сморщивается - одна из них все же умудрилась непонятно как попасть в Бесстрашие. Как хорошо, что он из Искренности - если бы он был таким же, как эта белобрысая девчонка, Питер не смог бы так правильно высказываться о ней вслух. А афракционеры... Парень не может признаться самому себе, что они вызывают у него невольное уважение, поскольку живут по своим правилам. 

Тем временем поезд приближается к Бесстрашию, и парень слышит команду "На выход!", после чего, подобно зайцу, выпрыгивает из вагона на крышу высотного здания - за небольшое время, проведенное в своей новой фракции, он намного улучшил свою физическую форму и нарастил мускулы. Ему хорошо здесь - по крайней мере есть, куда выпустить пар и намять кому-нибудь бока, да и судя по количеству Эрудитов, можно сделать карьеру - на днях сама Джанин Мэттьюс одобрила его службу, а похвалу от этой женщины не так уж просто заслужить. Питер улыбается и думает о том, что его скоро ожидает повышение, для которого главное держаться в сумерках и ловить момент, и тогда заслуженная награда не заставит себя долго ждать. 

Вечер.

Кристина бросает презрительный взгляд на Питера, непонятно зачем ошивающегося в полутемном коридоре и мигом выбрасывает его из головы - она не видит смысла вникать в дела этой странной личности, уж лучше как следует повеселиться! Вечер в Бесстрашии - самое лучшее время, когда огромные толпы людей, исполнивших свою дневную работу, собираются в залах фракции - кто-то оттачивает различные навыки, кто-то набивает очередную татуировку или вставляет новую сережку в свежий прокол, но большинство общается со своими друзьями и пьет алкогольные напитки - это единственное время, когда они разрешены. Кристина отхлебывает из бокала вишневое пиво и полностью расслабляется, погружаясь в уютную атмосферу, так сильно отличающуюся от ее родной Искренности...

Но не время грустить - пришла пора танцевать! Девушка скидывает кожаную куртку и изящной походкой пантеры выходит в центр зала. Кристина не просто танцует - она сливается с тяжелыми мелодичными звуками мощной музыки, которую она не любила до смены фракции. Здесь же пауэр-металл органично сочетается с аскетичной обстановкой Бесстрашия и яркими его представителями, одной из которых и стала Кристина. Она наслаждается и получает огромный прилив сил и бодрости, который уносит ее в самые глубины мелодии и вечера, плавно переходящего в ночь... 

Ночь. 

Сколько себя помнит Эрик, он всегда любил ночь - время свободы от условностей, время безнаказанности, когда можно делать все, что заблагорассудится. Хотя со своим статусом одного из Лидеров фракции ему позволено практически все, Эрик в душе радуется наступлению ночи и выходит на темные улицы Чикаго, которые в это время суток совсем пусты - даже афракционеры не решаются нападать на вооруженного мужчину, авторитет которого также велик, как и его физическая сила, и которого во тьме так трудно заметить - он знает все тактические хитрости. И в это время Эрик по-настоящему свободен как дикий зверь и невольно любуется на луну, когда суровый ветер обдувает его крепкую фигуру. Кажется, что нет никаких фракций, также как и людей - он один во всем огромном городе, его бог, его душа - он чувствует себя ветром и невольно воет на луну. Это одна из его немногих слабостей, в чем Эрик никогда никому не признается - олицетворение с себя с городом появилось после попадания в руководящие органы Бесстрашия. 

Эрик закуривает сигарету, сидя на краю высотного здания - теперь он матерый вожак могучей стаи, которую он приведет к победе. Табачный дым смешивается со свежим ночным воздухом, образуя непередаваемый аромат прохлады, жесткости и свободы, которым и является сам Лидер, для других же из-за строгой дисциплины она практически неведома - большинство остается ночью во фракции, предпочитая другие, более приятные дела, и лишь малая часть Бесстрашных предпочитает быстрый полет, в котором невозможно полностью ощутить дух города... 

Эрик встает и продолжает ночную прогулку - нужно успеть пройтись по тихим улицам, пока вновь не наступит рассвет...


End file.
